


Go Home, You're drunk

by Pokepoverty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Shadow, Dominant Silver, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gay, How Do I Tag, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Shadilver - Freeform, Smut, Wine, kinda ironic kinda not, mentions of the bee movie, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepoverty/pseuds/Pokepoverty
Summary: Shadow gives Silver some wine and things get out of hand.





	Go Home, You're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Is this Ship still relevant?

it was a cold thursday night and Shadow was preparing for a guest.

Shawdow planned on inviting Silver they've been on good terms latley and what better way to celebrate this new friendship than by watching movies. 

Shadow was just finishing tidying up his living room, where the two were gonna spend the night, when he heard a knock on the door. 

Shadow walked over to the door and there stood a happy albino hedgehog with a movie in his hand.

"hey shadow!" Silver greeted the black and red hedgehog with a hug making a other a little suprised by his actions "thanks for inviting me to your sleepover, pal." 

"you're welcome?" what Shadow said came out as more of a question than a response "well, can you let me go now this hug is a little long..." 

Silver did as requested and came inside Shadow's house closing the door behind him. 

"woah you got a nice place here Shadow." Silver complemented as he walked in to look around.

"thanks, so what movie did you bring?" 

"only the best movie in existence!" Silver said as took the dvd from his back revealing the cover art to be a bunch of bees and the title being "The Bee Movie"

Shawdow groaned, some people just can't appreciate art. 

"are you serious Silver?"

"it was either this or the Emoji movie." 

Shawdow sighed and took the movie from Silver's hand, he popped it into the dvd player and while the previews played he and Silver went to the kitchen to get snacks. Silver got doritos that were in Shadow's cabnit and Shadow got got a wine bottle with some glasses 

"uh, you got anything else to drink?" the albino hedgehog asked nervously for he couldn't handle alcohol very well, last time he drank alcohol he woke up in casino night zone in a hotdog outfit but that was a different story. 

Shadow looked around in his fridge and found a grape koolaid.

"aw this is the worst flavor." Silver complained

"just take the goddamn koolaid!" Shadow said a little impatient by Silver's complaints.

"okay okay jeesh."

 

♡♡♡

the movie was at its halfway point and Shadow was already bored, this movie was just not his type, but Silver seemed to be enjoying it.

they were on the couch eating the doritos and watching the movie silently. the lights were off with the only light illuminating from the television screen.

In order to prevent dying from boredom Shadow decided to start some small talk with his guest. after all he planned to get closer with Silver it was the reason why he invited him over.

"so uh how are things with you and Blaze?" Shadow asked, it was a stupid question but it could probably start a conversation.

Silver stopped eating chips to reply "oh pretty good, we're getting along alright."

Shadow nodded not really sure what to say, he wasn't very good with keeping conversations going, he reached over for the wine placed on the coffee table to pour himself a shot he felt Silver watch him as he poured himself a bit.

Shawdow held up the glass "want some?" he offered

"um, i'm not really sure," Silver replyed turning down his offer "last time i had wine i woke up pretty far from my house in a hotdog costume."

Shadow laughed at Silver's story, the albino only blushed

"c'mon Silver at least have one glass, whats one shot going to do to you?" 

Silver thought about it and perhaps Shadow was right, one glass of wine wasn't gonna do him any harm. Silver hesitated for a mere 2 seconds before he agreed.

"thats more like it, hedgehog." Shadow said, he poured a glass for him and handed it over. 

They clanked their glasses together and said "cheers" at the same time before they downed the whole shot.

Shadow poured himself another glass and was suprised when Silver handed him his and asked for seconds. Shadow looked over at him with a concerned look and Silver shot him a smile.

"c'mon Shadow the glass is small anyways"

the ebony hedgehog smiled and rolled his eyes giving in to Silver's charming smile and poured him another glass. 

two glasses turned into five and five turned into ten and soon the hedgehogs already finished the whole bottle, well Silver really drank majority of it since Shadow only had like three glasses because Silver kept demanding to have more of the drink.

"eyy shaduu," Silver said already tipsy and not making any sense gimme some more of that wine!"

 

"Silver i can't you already drank it all," Shadow said taking the glass from Silvers hand and setting it aside "you should go home now by the way, you're drunk."

"drunk?" Silver slurred "thats bullshit you're drunk!" 

Silver started giggling out of no where and it was making Shadow regret offering him any wine at all, this was probably why Silver hesitated the wine at first.

Shadow sighed at the giggling freak that was Silver and went out to grab his wrist to take him home but Silver whined and yanked his arm back with Shadow still gripping his wrist, this movement caused the edgy hedgehog to fall onto Silver's lap staring into Silver's half lidded eyes and drunken smile.

Shadow blushed at his position and started to get up but Silver stopped him by grabbing him by his wrist and plopping him back down.

"haha y'know youre real cute Shadoo~" Silver slurred, he put his hand close to Shadow's face and started cupping his cheek. Shadow stayed on Silvers lap letting the other play with his cheek, he couldn't move due to shock no one's ever touched him like that and it felt... sweet. 

Silver crossed the limit when his hands went from his cheeks and started trailing down in between his legs, that was when Shadow hopped off of him and that was when he realized the situation he was in, Silver was fucking drunk and the alcohol was probably just messing with his mind.

"c'mon Silver i'm gonna take you home, you're drunk."

"noooo i dont wanna go hooome..." Silver whined like a spoiled child "i wanna be here with youuu... i wanna have sum fun yknow"

Silver got up from his seat tumbling a bit as he did so and almost tripping on his feet, he grabbed Shadow in a swift movement and pulled him closer to where their chests were touching. golden eyes stared into crimson  
ones and the drunken hedgehog took time to study the other's features, Shadow looked like a babe with his face illuminating with the light coming from the tv his expresion was both a shocked one and his usual annoyed look.

"cmon shadow chan.." Silver said pinching Shadows cheek softly "i'll make you feel good."

Shadow sighed for the millionth time and gave in listening to his dick rather than his mind, he decided to give what the albino wanted just to get him out of his hair.

"ok fine but lets go upstairs." 

Silver smiled wide and let go of his mate so he could lead him to his bedroom forgetting about the cinematic masterpiece playing in the background.

Shadow led Silver to a flight of stairs and while they were walking he got a view of that sweet hedgehog ass. Upon entering Shadows room the first thing he noticed was the large bed in the center of the room and just by seeing it lewd images were going through Silver's head like as if there was some kind of trigger in Silver's brain that makes lustful day dreams play in his head at the sight of a bed. geez, the stuff alcohol can do to you sure is crazy

Silvers little wild imagination got the best of him he didn't even notice that Shadow turned on a lamp on a nightstand next to his bed. the click of the light switch brought Silver back into reality and at the sight of Shadow now sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for Silver's next move, he wasted no time to dash towards him and tackle him onto the bed mattress.

Shadow was gonna say something, probably some kind of request, but he was cut off by Silver's lips on his own causing him to forget. 

Silver's hands started to grab all over Shadow as soon as his mouth was on his they started at his chest, grabbing at his chest hair and combing at his with his fingers, then his hips and his stomach and when they reached the spot in between Shadow's legs the black and red hedgehog gasped at Silver's touch.

Silver took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the older hedgehog's mouth and Shadow cringed at the way Silver tasted, he tasted like wine and doritos-- not a very pleasant taste. Silver started to rub at Shadow's sheath trying to get his dick to come right out and Shadow pulled away from Silver to let out a moan at the feeling of Silver's thumb rubbing at the clit then he started to get hard, his meat stick finally coming out from its hiding spot.

Silver kneeled showing off his hard on and Shadow blushed at the sight of it 

"are ya ready big boy?" Silver asked and Shadow only nodded turning his head away from Silver in embarrassment in the state he was in. The gray hedgehog chuckled lowly and using his teeth he took off a glove and with his other hand and threw it somewhere across the room, he raised Shadow's leg exposing his hole. he looked up at Shadow to get his consent which he approved of by nodding his head before he stuck a finger inside preping him. Shadow winced at the pain, this felt much more different than when he did it alone and so unnatural especially since his accompaniment was male. would this be any different than doing it with a girl? it probably would be since in this case Shadow was the girl.

To try to get things going at a faster pace Silver inserted a second finger as soon as the first finger was in making Shadow bite his lip to prevent a scream from spilling so the neighbors won't think some kind of murder was taking place. the hedgehog on top started to do a scissoring motion inside of the bottom edgehog making him whine at the action, this most definitely did not feel good and Shadow was really trying to find pleasure in Silver's movements but he was really did not know what the hell he was doing due to inexperience and his drunkness so to forget about the pain and focus on the good stuff, Shadow grabbed Silver by the shoulders and brought him into another sloppy make out session with full on tounge to tounge action. During their hot make out session Shadow started grinding down on Silver's fingers trying to get some action moaning into Silver's mouth everytime his fingers brushed against his sensitive of spots.

after a while Silver pulled away from the kiss and taking his fingers out of Shadow already feeling he was loose enough and Shadow whined at the absence of the other's fingers. 

"ya got any lube, hot stuff?" Silver asked breaking the silence

Shadow reached towards the night stand without leaving Silver's gaze, he rummaged in a drawer and when he felt a small bottle of lubricant he tossed it to Silver who wasted no time to slather his cock in the liquid.

after that the albino boy grabbed Shadow's sides, put his legs over his own shoulders, and lined himself up with Shadow's hole. Shadow turned his head away from Silver clenching his eyes shut and mentally preparing himself to what was to come. god, why did he agree to this again?

smiling down at the ebony hedgie, Silver inserted himself into him groaning lowly at the tightness of his hole. Shawdow put his own hand on top of his mouth muffeling his own screams he recived from the pain with his other hand gripping onto the bed sheets. "gah you're so tight shadow-kun" Silver groaned but his tightness didn't stop him from going all the way in fact it only made him want to fuck him even more. 

when Silver was all the way inside of him he stayed there letting his lover get adjusted to his length and when Shadow finally did he started to move his hips after earning the approval from Shadow. 

muffled moans and various noises escaped from underneath Shadow's hand Silver wanted to hear these noises more clearly so he stopped moving for a brief moment so he could grab Shadow's hand that was covering his mouth. Shadow would of been bothered by this but he was too busy being fucked hard into his mattress to even care, to be fair shadow didn't care about anything at this moment.

placing his hands at shadow's sides once again, the ivory hedgehog went back to his movements getting grunts and small moans from him in return and it wasn't until Silver hit a spot that made shadow moan so heckin' loud another dimension could probably hear it.

"fuck.... Silver...." Shadow moaned breathlessly "hit that....spot, again..." 

Silver did as told and pulled out for a second only to slam in once again aiming to hit that very spot making Shadow moan again as he clenched his fists on the bed sheets.

the same movements carried out with Silver trusting into Shadow aiming at his weak spot and sexual noises boucing off the walls creating an echo all throught the house. the neighbors surely already figured out what was going on.

after a while Silver felt himself getting close and a massive headache kicking in he gripped onto Shadow's sides probably leaving marks and screamed: "fricken frick Shads i think im close!" 

"m--mee too!" Shadow moaned

by cupping his cheeks, Shadow pulled Silver into another rough kiss before he came untouched with white liquids spilling all over his stomach and Silver's chest. Silver came next inside of Shadow and some of his cum spilling on the sheets.

Silver pulled away from the kiss and he looked down at Shadow and shadow looked back at him with half lidded eyes and a weak smile. both hedgehogs were out of breath and were nothing more than panting sweaty messes. 

Silver started to feel lighted headed and the world slowly started to fade away with the room slowly fading into darkness "that was fun shadaroni" that was the last thing Silver said before falling unconscious and collapsing onto Shadow.

♡♡♡♡

Silver groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the sun hitting his face with a blinding light. he had a terrible headache and a bad taste in his mouth and his lower back felt sore. he felt arms around him and the bed he was on felt different than his and the general atmosphere of the bedroom was also off. Silver looked around, wait this wasn't his bedroom.

 

at first Silver was confused but than memories of what happened the night before hit him like a truck and he came to a realization of where he was. he heard Shadow yawn next to him and he opened his eyes meeting Silver with a friendly smile.

"good morning Silver" Shadow said with his arms still wrapped around him and thoughts of not letting him go upon him

"last night was something, huh?" Silver said suddenly remembering everthing that went down

"yeah, but i enjoyed myself..." Shadow's hands were now on Silver's head stroking on those soft quills

"did you like the movie?" 

"no, but i enjoyed the show that came right after it"

"how could you not enjoy the movie!'' Silver joked trying to sound offended "the bee movie is the second most greatest thing ever made!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and let go of Silver's quills not wanting to talk about some kids movie he changed the topic into something that's been on his mind since the events of last night.

"so Silver, since we had sex last night what are we now?" 

Silver paused looking down the blanket that covered his legs, he never really considered what to make of him and Shadow they certainly weren't just friends, friends don't just shag eachother and call it a day.

"i guess that makes us boyfriends..?" Silver said, that was really the only conclusion they could go to.

"hmm that makes sense," Shadow said "so uh Silver, you wanna try this out and see how it goes?" 

"sure, i love experimenting!" Silver accepted Shadow's request, cool he has a boyfriend now isn't that something to be proud of?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo that was a doozy! Sorry if the smut is a little rushed btw i needed to have this out by today cuz tommarow im gon be busy with Christmas stuff xd so uh merry Christmas to anyone who reads this btw i hope u get what u asked for. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also subscribe to PewDiePie for more fanfics like these owo


End file.
